


All Tied Up

by LeeMarie_66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Ben Solo Lives, Bondage, F/M, I’m Sorry Adam Driver, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Solo, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMarie_66/pseuds/LeeMarie_66
Summary: Quick Ben Untie Me.This is a Quick Drabble based on a writing prompt. Enjoy ❤️
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Rey/Ben Solo, Things that make tros hurt a little less





	All Tied Up

"Quick Ben the lights!" Rey whisper yelled into the dark. "Turn them on and untie me right this instant."

Ben jumped from the bed and crossed the small room, flipping the switch filling the space with light. His vision was greeted to a much better view of Rey's nakedness wrapped in red rope that he had found on his TIE fighter's cockpit. He was annoyed to have to remove the thick cords from her perfect skin.

"Ben hurry the fuck up! I can hear them coming." She shrieked at him. "Ok, ok, I'm hurrying," he laughed. He grabbed his saber and looked at Rey. "Don't move," his gaze on hers, as he flipped the switch and the room turned deep crimson, his saber crackling to life. The saber hummed and she could feel it's heat as he lowered it to the ropes against her skin. His eyes never leaving hers, as he singed the rope off one at a time. 

"I get it Ben, you're a bad ass, Babe. Hurry up, before they bust in here and you have me bound up like the Christmas Turkey." She rolled her eyes at him, as he flipped off the saber and bent down pulling apart the remaining ropes.

"You would be the best tasting Christmas Turkey I've ever had Mrs. Solo." he chuckled, as he slapped her ass prompting her to yelp, as she hopped off the tiny bunk in the back of his TIE fighter. 

"Ha, ha, Ben. You won't be laughing when Finn and Poe open that hatch. I told you landing in the middle of the night wouldn't matter." His hands moved faster, handing her her clothing. "Ok, ok. I'm hurrying, here." He said, shoving his pants back on and then reaching for his sweater.

"Why can't they just think like, 'oh hey, maybe they just want to rest for a minute before seeing everyone?'" He asked. "Ben, they are family now, come on. It's what your mom would have wanted." She sighed, wrapping him in a hug.

"Ughhhhhh. I hate when you play that card." He huffed.

"Hey Ben." She breathed softly into his ear. "I love you."

He smiled and he felt her love throughout him. He had never felt more loved in his life. "I know."


End file.
